total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Preparation for TRD's 5 Year Anniversary
Hello! This is TylerWebkinzFan TylerSurvivorFan aka Tyler aka Ty aka Tylie (you get the point). You might know me for playing Lindsay, Bridgette, and Rodney during my time on here. I'm making this blog to specifically address the fact that our infamous and iconic wiki, Total Roleplay Drama, is turning five years old this August (13 days away from the day I am posting this blog), which I find absolutely insane. To put this into perspective, I was 13 years and going into 7th grade at the time. I'm now 18 and going to be a senior in high school. So I guess I could say we kind of grew up together. We went our separate ways in 2016, but those three years where this wiki was at its peak held some great memories, and I befriended so many people along the way. Today, I'm going to dedicate this blog post as a timeline of what all happened here, but that'll be posted later so everyone can see this first. Make sure to share your favorite memories in the comments of course <3. I hope that on August 16, we can meet up with each other once again. Enjoy a trip down memory lane :) TRD TDRTTI (Btw this is going to be in the perspective of me because... duh) I remember how things started out - it was the Summer of 2014, and I was in the Total Drama Wiki chat with three people I've never met before. If I had to describe my behavior back then, it would be very cupcake-y. I took everything everyone said seriously and was extremely sensitive. Idk how people dealt with me considering I would scream at 2014 me today sksks. But anyways, a user named DestructiveMilkshake came along and created this place. Being a TD Wiki newbie, I wanted to try new things, so I joined this place. And this place led to where I am today basically, so I'm proud of myself for that. Anyways, the group of people in the first season was Finn, Maria, Tyman, Caitlin, Epic, Random, Scarlett, Ariel, Luna, Nekya, James, me, Nate, Welly, Flurry, Kai, and Mirnish. I remember Milkshake leaving shortly after the wiki was created. Today, I feel like 3 (me, Epic, Nekya) or maybe 4 people (Mirnish) are somewhere active on the Internet. If anyone knows where everyone else is, that would be awesome!! But anyways, I'm pretty sure we did three episodes right away. Dave, Samey, and Leshawna were all eliminated respectively and no one seemed to have a problem with anything going on. Then the 2nd week comes around... and oh my god it got ugly. There was drama surrounding Dawn's elimination for whatever reason, resulting in Welly and Caitlin arguing back and forth with each other. But that wasn't it. Absolutely not. Lindsay was eliminated and I was a poor sport about it and started crying about it like I- I really wanted that sympathy huh? I even made a blog "detailing" what all happened. There was supposedly a tie, but I think what really happened was that Scarlett's roleplayer was inactive and they wanted someone actually active to keep roleplaying. Plus, they wanted to shut me up and stop my crying lmaooo. So I got my way. Period. Uhh unfortunately I was eliminated that following week, but I made merge so I didn't care. So that meltdown only advanced me... 2 more episodes ghjfkds. I finessed my way into becoming an intern for the rest of the season so Lindsay could have the most amount of screentime possible and just be with Tyler <3. Legendary. As if this wasn't enough, I got mf banned from the TD Wiki for... plagiarizing?? Trust me, I was pissed off. The activity was happening on another Wiki and I had different rules, so I thought it was perfectly fine. I still don't know why CD-TDA did that. She might've lowkey hated me. I managed to get unbanned because of me begging to Ryan about the issue, basically. I really couldn't catch a break at this time, like damn. Battle of the Admins outsold The Edit-donculous Race anyways. Around the same time, Kai/Sky won TDRTTI. We managed to complete a season, with Season 2 just around the corner, so I knew this Wiki was going to be a success. TDWW Okay, since TDRTTI went well, Total Drama Wild West was underway. This took place a week after last season's finale, so we were prepared for it quite well lol. Anyways, returning from last season included Mirnish, Finn, Maria, Nekya, Ariel, Luna, Welly, Flurry, Scarlett, Kai, James, Epic, myself, and Nate. We met some new people around this time too! Those included RiMi, Amber, and Fiz. The latter two played a major role in the rest of this wiki's life, so I'm very thankful they joined our community. Once again, things were off to a smooth start. Dave gets eliminated first again, followed by Courtney, and Ezekiel. But then history repeats itself with a chaotic second week. Fan favorite Tyler is eliminated in the fourth episode, against Samey/Maria. Now, at that point, Samey/Samey-Bot was basically a meme since all Maria would ever say is "Hi Samey", "Oops", "Thank you", and everything else related, so I'm pretty sure Welly wasn't exactly thrilled. What happened according to the episode page was that Samey claimed her rightful spot in the game, with Amber becoming her roleplayer now as a regular person. But yeah, this of course resulted in some drama that led to nothing because Tyler is still eliminated from this point of the season. The rest of the pre-merge was pretty ignorable, but I remember once we got to the merge episode, I was *this* close to going home. I was getting literal flashbacks to when Scarlett left in S1. I wasn't gonna let history repeat itself. I survived, but I was stuck with this same situation at the F9 episode. I'm pretty sure the vote actually ended up tying despite... there being 9 people left in the game but whatever. I saved myself once again, and proved that I was in it to win it. By the F8, Fiz, Amber, and I formed a Final 3 alliance as Katie, Samey, and Lindsay. We tried to get Scott out first, and we were successful, until Sky quit to save him. After Sugar left in a challenge, things were deadlock even. It was essentially the men vs. the women. Scott and Samey tied, and unfortunately for me Samey was eliminated in the tiebreaker. Katie left the next episode, so I was all alone. I thought I was screwed at the Aftermath episode where Sky won the challenge to eliminate someone in the Final 4, but I was spared when Cody left. So, this led me into the finale somehow. I was really proud of myself and thought I had a legitimate chance of winning. But I didn't win because my iPad was being slow af and I lost the challenge. As everyone knows, Duncan won Total Drama Wild West. I was happy for Nate at least, but maybe if I had a faster iPad things would be different. I guess everything happens for a reason. Just before the finale, I got the infamous Kik app. And before you ask, no I was never gross on it, it was just used as quick form of communication at the time. It was basically our Twitter DMs at the time when people weren't on the chatroom. The worst thing that's ever happened on that app was when "Sean" stalked and doxxed me but hey I'm over that now. One of the worst things I've ever experienced tho nnnnnn. Overall, I think Wild West was an improvement over Returns to the Island, but (spoiler) the rest of the seasons were just better. It was still early, so it's fine. TDAW Alright, so now we're on Season 3 of the roleplay! This time, we decide to have a brand new cast, so I wasn't Lindsay anymore... I was Bridgette. I only played Bridgette for one official season, and I'll just say she was okay. She wasn't a huge standout in the cast, but she wasn't a character to get mad at for being OOC ever. But anyways, returning from RTTI & WW were Kai, Nekya, Scarlett, Welly, me, Finn, Epic, Nate, Luna, Mirnish, and Ariel. Amber also made her return after WW. We gained new faces in CB, VUF, Misty, and Zoey during this season. I think what always stuck with me this season is the infamous Evil Sadie. She was very unfairly hated, at least from what I remember, even though she wasn't... perfect lol. The season itself was mostly drama free, aside from the whole interaction page fiasco. Tyler basically had an... interaction with damn near everyone ghjfkds and people were annoyed because their character's interaction pages weren't getting any attention/were candidates for deletion. After Brick/Welly got eliminated, Welly got banned from the wiki... causing more issues of course. Yikes. During the F11 episode of TDAW, I was a threat to get eliminated over Trent/Zoey. I survived, yay, but I'm almost certain this caused drama and I'm sure Zoey got mad at me afterwards as seen here nnnnnn. I made the merge once again, but I placed 8th, so I wasn't mad about how I did honestly. I wasn't *too* attached to Bridgette as I was with Lindsay. Plus she was in 10 episodes, which was basically a majority of the season. I think my favorite part of the entire season was the finale. It was basically Amy, Brick, Geoff, and Bridgette vs. Beth, Staci, Sadie, and Alejandro in an epic Hunger Games-esque style final challenge. When Amy won, I was outrageously happy. Beth was good too, but Amy was such a deserving winner. Bridgette was friends with Amy too, so it made things extra special. The next week, we had an Aftermath episode, which was loads of fun and led us into probably our biggest season yet - Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Now, as TDAW was ending and TDTB was starting, I joined a side project with a couple users named Zoey of TDAW, Joaquin, Happy, and Flurry. Oh boy... Basically, we created a fanfiction wiki together called Total Drama Enchanted Forest. I was in charge of the premiere episode, and people seemed to like it, so I thought things were good. Lol. I eliminated Noah in the next episode I wrote. Flurry especially was pissed off at me ("WHAT?!YOU ELIMINATED NOAH?!!!Bah.."), and I'm pretty sure people weren't a fan of my writing either. I don't think the episode after that was too well liked either hgjfdks and especially not the episode after that when I eliminated Noah AGAIN after he managed to return. I think everyone was just... done with me. People were pissed off at my elimination choices and my writing wasn't all that either. So I left. Oh well, at least the wiki resulted in my friendships with Zoey and Joaquin. Not sure where Happy and Flurry are today though. TDTB Okay, now we're onto the section that was probably the peak of TRD. We had so many users in the chatroom that it started to lag on a constant basis. This was absolutely insane, considering we started out as essentially nothing. But anyways, in this season we had me, Caitlin, Kai, Ellafan, Scarlett, Noah, James, Epic, Finn, Amber, RiMi, CB, Milkshake, TrentFan, VUF, Flurry, Niks, Misty, DipDap, Mirnish, and Welly. That's 21 people. Granted, 4 of those people barely showed up so we have 17 basically. Still, pretty huge. Now, for this season, I played Lindsay. A...gain. I'm just going to be blunt: she was bad. Like, really bad. She basically said a bunch of exposition and was overly dumb, plus hated Tyler? A nightmare. One other memory I have about TDTB is when I was Chris for an episode. They trusted me. Oh, they trusted me. What's nuts is that it was *my* team that lost too. So why trust me with the votes? I wrote down who voted for voted who, and... I accidentally eliminated Jasmine. In real life, it was either a tie or Sadie was supposed to leave. It was a genuine mistake I swear ghfjds but... I might've gotten Jasmine out when she really shouldn't have left. Things happen. Another thing I must note about TDTB was the fact that Amber played six people and they all left all in row nnnnnnn I feel so bad. They were Dawn, Duncan, Amy, Shawn, Lindsay (I was absent during her elimination, so she subbed), and Samey respectively. Like, damn. Now, I mentioned Lindsay, the character I happened to be playing at the time. And ohhhh boy was my exit not quiet. I was still 13 at the time, so I was pissed off that I was being eliminated again. I tried pulling something out my ass by Lindsay stealing Tyler's idol or whatever hgjfks but it was played off as a fake and she left. So, yeah, TDTB was a tank for me. I managed to come back as an intern in the Samey-Bot episode, which I don't think did anything for anyone. I also remember being a judge in the episode Sadie left, which was notoriously long and really bad. There was along a Playa de Losers episode? Lol I don't remember that. But yeah Staci won the whole thing as we all know and I was happy about it since she was one of my favorites in the season. I didn't have the same experience compared to lots of others in TDTB, as it was the first season where I didn't make the merge. For real this time, unlike TDRTTI. Lindsay was kind of an overdone character at that point, but the next season was literally All-Stars. Who else was gonna return? Bridgette, one of the most inoffensive characters of TDAW who happened to be Amy's friend; or Lindsay, who was in three out of the four seasons, and almost won TDWW? So, yeah, you'll hear more about all... that once we get there. TDAST2 Plsss this is going to be the most embarrassing part of the blog. Things went really bad for me this season. So, like I mentioned before, I was playing Lindsay for the *4th* time (almost in a row, my lord). Also in this season with me were Flurry, not Nate (I think Amber must've subbed for him because he's been MIA since 2014), Scarlett, James, Amber, me, Epic, Milk, VUF, Nekya, Fiz, Nick (as Katie's sub), Mirnish, Welly, Misty, Kai, and Noah (as Chris for a few times). The first week went fine for me, as Team Beauty never lost a challenge. But then, Beauty ended up losing three times in a row during the second week hfjkds. And it went... bad for me. Trying to get Anne Maria? Flopped, because she played an idol and Cody left. Probably godplaying a tiebreaker against Amy? Didn't look good for me. Getting eliminated 3-1 in episode six? Yeah it was not good. What also didn't help is Lindsay somehow ended up being a worse character in AST2 than TB. Did I not care anymore? Was I getting too comfortable? Was my roleplaying the same quality as it was in the past, but no one bothered to tell me it was... well, bad? I didn't even bother to beg for a spot to be an intern because I didn't wanna embarrass myself any further. So, that was basically the end of the road for me during AST2 hgfjdks. Not impressive, clearly, and something I don't look back on fondly. And it's a shame that was Lindsay's last season because... she left on such a bad note. Oh well. I did sub for Sadie in the merge episode of the season, though, which I felt like was a mini redemption for me since I did have fun. I also subbed for Katie in the finale episode, where I remember either being really angry at Heather, or just praising Samey, or a little bit of both. Thankfully, the original roleplayer (Fiz) wanted Samey to win anyways, so I felt like what I did didn't totally ruin Katie. Samey ended up winning the season 4-3, making Amber the Sandra of TRD. Funny how it was with Amy *and* Samey. I think the season overall was good, I just wasn't a good character in it. It happens. TDBIA TRD was going strong on its sixth season, and to keep things fresh, there was another brand new cast. Yes, this meant no more Exposindsay. I played a *gasp* man instead - Rodney. I had no idea what the hell I was going to do, but the good thing is that Rodney didn't exactly a lot of screentime to establish his character in TDPI, so I didn't have to worry about relationships in the same way with Lindsay and Bridgette. Amber and I decided to make Dawn and Rodney a couple... which didn't go amazingly in this season, but (spoiler) at least they both returned in the next season to help tie up the loose ends. Anyways, who was on this season? Well, we had CB, Anna, Heo, James, whoever tf played Owen, Nick, Welly(?), Amber, Epic, Kai, me, Misty, Noah, VUF, Mirnish, Milk, and Kesha. TDBIA was one of my favorite seasons, tbh. I felt like my RPing skills were better compared to the disastrous Lindsay (mediocre would've even been an improvement). Something people may not know is that I,, might've caused Sierra to be the first boot. I remember DMing people early that she was being annoying or something (??) that or I was paranoid Sierra was targeting me (she was). So, yeah, you're welcome I guess? I also remember subbing Izzy in the second episode and getting her eliminated... whoops. Now, I was on the Discordful Directors aka sort of the Ulong in TRD. Not many of us merged, but Amber, Nick, Epic, Kesha (after the mutiny), and I were a pretty close alliance, until Nick got eliminated pre-merge and Kesha/Gwen defected from the alliance. It was just Amber, Epic, and I. We were the underdogs. Amber left in 10th place, and Epic left in 9th place. Rodney was basically the Stephenie. To compare this situation to Survivor, DJ was my Coby, as in he left after Max (the 2nd remaining Director). I didn't have a Janu, unfortunately. What at least made things more exciting is that Rodney left in a narrow 4-3 vote, so I could've pulled something off... but 7th was pretty good. I'd rather have a good character who doesn't win than a bad character who does. I guess I was pretty sad I left because the next episode was probably one of the best we've ever had in recent memory, with Justin getting blinsided. Now, the finale comes around and... Gwen won? Wait... Leshawna? I just know Kesha and Milk had an agreement that one person would win one season, and the other would win the next. But... I'm pretty sure Gwen won in person. It's confusing. But yeah, I was really happy about how this season went. Rodney was better than TDTB & TDAST2 Lindsay for sure, and maybe even TDAW Bridgette, who was just inoffensive. I was just looking forward to TDAN to develop Dawn x Rodney a bit further and better. TDAN/TDHvV TDAN was a really fun season - I'll just say that out of the gate. It's one of our best seasons, and I think a lot of people can agree. I'm glad we ended on a good note, because HvV... well, I'll get to that later. But anyways, competing in this season included Misty, CB, Fiz, Sean, Epic, Mirnish, Nick, Noah, Scarlett, Anna, Aqua, X, Milk, Welly, Kai, Amber, me, Russell, and Kesha. Pretty big cast, I know. I was placed on Fortaleza aka one of the best teams of the roleplay (don't @ me), due to literally causing drama every single time they were on screen. I was almost the first person from Fortaleza to be eliminated, but thank god the tiebreaker spared me... somehow. My voodoo comes to save me once again. In this season, Rodney and Dawn developed their relationship a bit further than before. I... struggled with character development for Rodney throughout the season, so I know he was a flawed character. And I know why. For a majority of the season (during the merge at least), I was on vacation. I was really determined to actually... win for once, you know? It didn't go well. It was very hard for me to actually roleplay during that time because you know how slow service can be in unknown places. I somehow managed to survive the whole week while I was on vacation, omg. I got the final five, which was the furthest I ever got since Season 2. So, yeah, I thought it was my time to win. I remember in the episode I was eliminated in, Rodney and Leonard were neck-in-neck in winning. Ugh. Also, I have to note that my gameplay during this season was quite bad. Someone asked me to vote with them? I said yes. Like... just pick a side, Ty. This is what quite *literally* caused my elimination. IIRC Kesha and Milk were talking strategy to each other until like 5 AM, and decided I should be the one to go next. RIP my game. In the end, people seemed to most like Rodney. He wasn't perfect, but I was just happy I had a sort of acclaimed character for once. Plus, Dawn and Rodney's story arc wrapped up pretty nicely actually, so that another positive. I think Courtney actually ended up winning this season at the time, but it might've been changed to Leonard. Idek anymore. For all I know, Gwen/Courtney are both winners despite Milk/Kesha agreeing on either Gwen/Leonard or Leshawna/Courtney hgjfkds. But yes, TDAN was the last full season of TRD. And it makes me really sad, because HvV would've been a great end to the TRD series. I'll talk about HvV briefly here, but I was Bridgette because we weren't going to expose Lindsay any further, and Rodney already was in two seasons in a row. I don't remember what her arc was going to be - all I know is that it had something to do with Geoff. And people were just gonna allow me to go far I guess? Idk. The reason why TRD quit 3 episodes into HvV was because attendance was horrible. Like, less than 50% horrible. It was frustrating, and it came to a point where people just sort of... gave up. We were even planning to do Blood vs. Water after HvV, but it never came around. Maybe someday we can plan at least a boot order of the remainder of HvV. We don't need to roleplay everything, lol. But I think HvV was gonna be a good season, that is if people actually showed up :/. But one good thing came from the cancelation of TRD: TDBB. An iconic, four season series that took the characters of Total Drama (RR included, since it was 2015) into a modern reality TV show concept. It was a big success, and many fond memories archive from that roleplay. I will discuss into that era next, because the people who roleplayed in TRD played in TDBB. It's not a part of this Wiki, but it's a part of its spirit. TDBB TDBB1 TDBB2 TDBB3 TDBBAS Wawanakwa Central TDBB Community Survivor Inc. House of Trolls TRD's Revival TRD's Fallout The Present Category:Blog posts